warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Spoof: How the Moonstone was Discovered
Hai, this is my first spoof, so don't be too harsh. :) It is on How the Moonstone was Discovered, a short story from Secrets of the Clans. (Yes, it is a spoof from a story in the actual Warriors series.) Please note that the characters are canon, but some are added in just for the sake of it. :) Anywho, enjoy. :) Note: If you haven't read this, and/or any of the Dawn of the Clans arc, read at your own risk!!! How the Moonstone was Discovered (Windstar is leading a patrol with Gorsefur, Mothflight, Jagged Peak, and Shattered Ice) (Mothflight wanders onto Thunderpath) Mothflight: RRAHH! Let’s go play MONSTER CATCHING! (balances on hind legs and waves paws in the air) Windstar: NUU A MONSTER’S GONNA RUN OVER MY DAUGHTER! D: (Cries) Gorsefur: WHAT??? D: WHO WILL SAVE HER??? Jagged Peak: Not me! I’m useless! D: Shattered Ice: Not me! I’m a worm! (Dives into tunnels) Windstar: GET OUT OF MY TUNNELS SHATTERED ICE! D: Jagged Peak: THE FUR OF GORSE MUST GO (shoves Gorsefur onto Thunderpath) Gorsefur: Hey! D: (Runs and drags Mothflight onto other side of Thunderpath) Mothflight: Whuuuht? YOU JUST STOPPED ME FROM PLAYING MONSTER CATCHING! D: (Windstar sprints over Thunderpath) Windstar: BAD MOTHIE! DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO STAY OF THE THUNDERPATH, YOU FOOL? Mothflight: Mummy called me a fool! D: (Cries) BY THE WAY, I WAS PLAYING MONSTER CATCHING! Windstar: You are exiled for being useless! AND BY THE WAY, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY MONSTER CATCHING!!! Mothflight: D: WHY??? D: Windstar: I SAID TO! RRAAHHHH! :D Mothflight: RRAHH BACK AT YOU! Try me... Jagged Peak: D: I’m useless too! D: D: D: D: D: Windstar: YOU’RE EXILED TOO. GO AWAY AND LIVE WITH YOUR CRAZY BROTHER SKYSTAR! Jagged Peak: D: (cries and runs away) Windstar: GO AWAY. Mothflight: Okay, then... I'll summon the TRIBE CATS!!!!! :D :D Windstar: What? TRIBE CATS??? (Tribe Spirits surround Windstar) Windstar: ARRRRGH! VAMPIRES! (runs away) Mothflight: Ha! (flees) Windstar: VAAAAMPIRRRES!!!!!!! (flees back to WindClan camp) Gorsefur: Arrgh, GHOOOSTIESSSS!!!!!! (follows) Shattered Ice: ARRRRRRGH! VAAAMPIRRES AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD GHOOSTIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (runs out of tunnels and flees) Mothflight: JUNK FOOOOOOD! (drops lolly wrappers on the ground and flees to the jagged hills ahead) For the rest of the day, Mothflight goes crazy while she walks to the jagged hills, including playing 10101010101010101 games of Monster Catching, resulting in her almost getting run over 10101010101010101 times. When she finally gets there... Mothflight: I vote to call these HIIIIIIIGHHHHHSTOOOONES! :D *stones magically appear out of mid-air and a hole is formed* Mothflight: OOOHH... HOOOOLEEEE! I LOVE NACHOS! :D *runs into tunnel* The hole is dark, and Mothflight walks down it, sometimes eating the chocolate-flavored walls from time to time. When she gets to the end... Mothflight: OOOOOOHHHH! BLUE RASPBERRIES! A CRYYYSTAL! MUST EAAAAT! Mothflight tries to eat the crystal, but her nose touches the crystal, and she becomes frozen in a block of ice. She awakes in a dream, where a ghostie waits for her... Mothflight: *wakes up* WHY AM I TRAPPED IN A BLOCK OF ICE???? D: D: Ghostie: STARCLAN'S LEMONADE!!!!!! :D :D Mothflight: BAD GHOSTIE! UNFREEZE ME!!!!!!!! D: Ghostie: Fiine. *unfreezes Mothflight* By the way, I AIN'T A GHOSTIE. My name is TURTLE TAIL, you BAD LIVING CAT!!!! D: Mothflight: YAY! :D What is it, Ghostie? OR I'LL COOK YOU!!! :D Turtle Tail: MY NAME'S TURTLE TAIL!!!!!!! D: D: And that? Let Ghostie No.2 explain. Ghostie No.2: MA NAME'S RAINSWEPT FLOWER!!!! D: D: Who started up the GHOSTIE THING???? Turtle Tail: Gorsestar. Rainswept Flower: WHO'S GORSESTAR???? D: Turtle Tail: Can't tell ya. Haha! Wait 'till later. :D Anyway, back to Moth Flights. Rainswept Flower: D: Mothflight: MY NAME'S MOTHFLIGHT, NOT MOTH FLIGHTS!!! D: D: Rainswept Flower: You started it. :D Anyway, WE MAKE YOU THE MOST CRAZIEST AND AWESOMEST THING IN THE WORLD: AAAAAA... HERB-HEAD!!!!! :D Turtle Tail: SAY THE PROPER NAME! D: Rainswept Flower: Oooppppps..... I forgot about that... my LOVE got exiled from WindClan because of USELESSNESS, and I'm distracted. Anyway.... Mothflight, we make you the first MEDICINE CAT!!!!! Mothflight: I KNOW WHO YOU LIKE NOW!!!! :D :D :D Anyway, what's a herb-head? Rainswept Flower: IT'S A MEDICINE CAT, NOT A HERB-HEAD!!! D: D: Mothflight: Whatever... medicine cat, then. Turtle Tail: It's a group of cats, who love.... Ghostie No.3: BANANAS!!!! Mothflight: What's a banana? Turtle Tail: Who said banana? Rainswept Flower: Everyone except me. Shaded Moss started it. Ghostie No.3: Did someone say my name? Rainswept Flower: Yes... Shaded Moss: Okay then. WHAT IS GOING ON, THEN?????? Turtle Tail: Shut up! We were just telling Moth Flights about what a herb-head WAS, UNTIL.... Mothflight: You said bananas! And it's not herb-head, it's a MEDICINE CAT!!!! And my name is MOTHFLIGHT, not MOTH FLIGHTS!!!! D: D: D: Rainswept Flower: Everyone shut up!! As I was saying, medicine cats help to cure their Clanmates, hunt for herbs to cure them, and- Shaded Moss: And what happens if they don't hunt for herbs?? Turtle Tail: THEY DIE, MOUSE-BRAIN! YOUR DAUGHTER IS A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU!!! Shaded Moss: D: Rainswept Flower: :D Anyway, they also share dreams with StarClan. Shaded Moss: ARRRGH! YOU MAKE ME CRAZY! I WAS THE FIRST CAT HERE, AND IF YOU SAY THAT WORD, I GO CRAZY!!! ARRRRGH!!! (produces a pogo stick out of the air, hops on it, and bounces away) Turtle Tail: Thank goodness he's gone. Rainswept Flower: I AGREE. My father's crazy! :D Anyway, you have to return to WindClan, and become WindClan's first medicine cat, as well as the first medicine cat EVER! Mothflight: YAY! I can go raid the WindClan camp for- Windstar: Ahem?? Mothflight: *shrieks* ARRRGHH! VAMPIRE! Windstar: I VILL GETT YOUUUU... AND SUUUCK YOUR BLOOOOD... Rainswept Flower: Lightsabers, Turtle Tail! Turtle Tail: Aye-aye! (gets out lightsaber) Windstar: TIME FOR VAMPIRENESSSSS! >:D Mothflight: Stop! NO FIGHTING! BAD KITTIES!!!! (Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower drop their lightsabers, while Windstar transforms back into a normal cat) Rainswept Flower: What was going on? Turtle Tail: I know! Wind Runner - Windstar: IT'S NOT WIND RUNNER ANYMORE. IT'S WINDSTAR!!!! D: Turtle Tail: Whatever. Windstar, you must take Mothflight back into WindClan - Rainswept Flower: AND YOU MUST BRING JAGGED PEAK BACK TOOO!! Windstar: Fine, and Jagged Peak. Turtle Tail: Tomorrow, Mothflight will return to your Clan, and become your medicine cat, okay? Windstar: BAIIIIIII!!!! Turtle Tail: What the - Windstar: *poofs away* Rainswept Flower: Meh. Anyway, we must tell you who the other herb-heads will be. Turtle Tail: MEDICINE CATS!!!! Rainswept Flower: Whatever. You must seek... Dapplepelt, from RiverClan... (Sleeping tortoiseshell cat appears in front of Turtle Tail, Rainswept Flower, and Mothflight) Mothflight: DAPPLES! DAPPLED PELTS! SPECKLES, DAPPLES, MOTTLES, FLECKS... IT'S SNOWING!!!!! Turtle Tail: Whut?? (Dapplepelt disappears) Mothflight: IT'S NOT SNOWING ANYMORE!!!! D: D: D: Rainswept Flower: Seek Pebbleheart from ShadowClan... Turtle Tail: SONNY! *prods Pebbleheart) (Pebbleheart snarls, then poofs away) Turtle Tail: BEAR!!!! ARRRRGH!!!! (Runs away) Rainswept Flower: Some cats are soooo crazy these days. =^o.O^= You must seek Cloudspots, from ThunderClan... Cloudspots: *in sleep* WARRIOR TRAINING IS BORING, FIGHTING IS BORING, I HATE IT!!!!!! Rainswept Flower: And *whispers in Mothflight's ear* from SkyClan. Mothflight: AHA! I LOVE SECRETS! IT'S ************!!!!! Rainswept Flower: Shut up! Meet with these cats here at the half-moon. Call it the Moonstone. Mothflight: WHY??? TANSY! WILLOW! CHEVRIL! FENNNNNNNNNELLLLLL! Rainswept Flower: Disapperao!!!! Mothflight wakes back up in the Moonstone cavern, joined by some marshmallows. She plays many more games of Monster Catching, and every time, almost kills herself. At the next half-moon, the new medicine cats meet at the Moonstone Cavern, and play team games of Monster Catching. Now every medicine cat knows how to heal their Clan, share with StarClan, and, the best-kept secret of all, is that they all LOVE to play Monster Catching. The End. Author's Note This is the end of the Spoof - please be nice, and comments are appreciated. The sequel spoof to this is The Medicine Cats Unite. Until next time, goodbye. -- We held on, but we were forced to flee 20:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Spoof Category:Bramblefire3118's Spoofs Category:Stories Rated Moderate